


Worth It

by deadcellredux



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, irresponsible reconnaissance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Locke could also get a few fists worth of revenge for Kohlingen in there, well… he’d consider it a productive night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLaguna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaguna/gifts).



> Written for LadyLaguna's prompt in the "write a sentence of a fic and I'll write the next five" meme on tumblr!

Locke went down a mental list of curses as the taste of copper filled his mouth. 

He should have known better than to antagonize a pack of Empire grunts— even if they  _were_  intoxicated. He knew he couldn’t have taken them on his own, but the temptation to instigate was already there, even before they’d started bragging about body counts and casualties and which towns they’d sacked and burned. Socking one straight in the eye was irresistibly euphoric, especially after the idiot drunkenly spilled a few bits of insider info in a display of bravado (he’d also spilled his drink, and Locke had promptly purchased him another to keep him talking). Edgar could benefit from the knowledge, and if Locke could also get a few fists worth of revenge for Kohlingen in there, well… he’d consider it a productive night.

Later, when Locke counted the gold he’d acquired while picking the unknowing pockets of the same cretins who’d kicked his ass, he confirmed to himself that the split lip and black eye and bruised ribs were certainly, definitely well worth it.


End file.
